Four Times Rose Sent Her Children to Hogwarts
by Skettimon
Summary: Including the one time she didn't. Follows Wilhelm. Five stories featuring the sending off of her children to Hogwarts. Rated T for language.
1. Myriam Hermione Malfoy

Disclaimer: I own nobody and nothing except the children.

A/N:This follows **Wilhelm**. This WILL be multi chaptered.

* * *

Chapter One

"Myriam? Myriam, honey? It's time to wake up. You have a big day before you..."

Three knocks on the door from her mother brought Myriam Hermione Malfoy awake with a start. "Wha-" she said, before understanding dawned upon her.

It was her first day at Hogwarts. Her letter had come three months earlier. Both her parents had been proud.

She was so tired though. It took her forever to go to sleep last night. She was so worried about what house she would be in-what if she wasn't sorted into any house at all? What if they told her to go home, and wouldn't let he learn to be a witch?

Myriam shook her head and got out of bed quickly. She immediately got ready and packed her suitcase. She then went dowstairs and ate a meek breakfast, much to the chagrin of her mother.

The rest of her brothers and sisters were sitting at the table, being loud and rowdy as usual. Tori and Dan were giggling about something, Cassie and Dahlia were arguing over something insignificant, and River was staring off into space-she was very spacey. Altair was actually eating-classic Weasley style.

Her youngest brother Wilhelm was cooing happily within her fathers arms, swinging his hands around wildly. Her mother was standing behind Cassie and Dahlia, hands on hips, trying to figure out why they were arguing.

Myriam smiled at Wilhelm before kissing him on the forehead. She then proceeded to push her eggs around on her plate, before sighing.

"What's wrong, Myriam?" asked Tori and Dan simultaneously, before grinning at eachother.

"Nothing, guys. Just...anxious, I guess. You'll know what I mean next year."

"Ha!" scoffed Tori, crossing her arms. Dan mirrored her stance.

"We're not afraid!" Tori said, head held high.

"Yeah, of anything!" Dan said, head also held high. This caused Myriam to smile, which in turn caused Tori to break her hard faced attitude and start gigglin also.

"It's gonna be okay, Myriam!" she said once she was done laughing. Dan nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it'll be okay! You're like, the smartest girl I know-well, next to mum!"

Myriam laughed and somehow those words helped her regain her ability to eat.

Running through the wall of Platfrom 93/4 was the hardest for Myriam. It looked so solid-she almost didn't believe her parents when they told her to run through it. The fact that Dancer wouldn't stop barking at the Muggles didn't help either.

Myriam tried to dawdle by saying goodbye to all her brothers and sisters, but before long she could no longer stand around saying goodbye to her family.

"Come one, Myr. We'll go together," her mother whispered, before taking hold of her trolley. Myriam smiled at her mother and nodded.

Together, they ran towards the wall.

* * *

"Myriam Hermione Malfoy!"

Myriam slowly walked towards the Sorting Hat. Once she was there, she studied it for several seconds before finally sitting down gingerly upon the stool, placing the hat upon her head. A voice seemed to whisper in her ear:

_Ahh...a Weasley eh?_ And _a Malfoy? Tsk tsk. This will be a hard one...you'd do well in Slytherin. But I also sense the bravery of Gryffindor in you...and the brains of a Ravenclaw...hm...what to do, what to do with you? Hmm..._

It seemed like forever before the hat finally made it's decision:

**"RAVENCLAW!"**


	2. Taurus and Eridanus Malfoy

A/N: Second chapter of this story-let me know how much you guys appreciate it! Hehe ;)

Taurus and Eridanus

* * *

Tori eyed her brother nervously. He mirrored her, holding her hand tightly. They had just gotten up for their first day of Hogwarts. She remembered this time last year saying that her and Dan wouldn't be scared, but she found herself actually worrying.

"Dan," she muttered. He looked over at her and squeezed her hand reassuringly. "Don't worry," he said. "Myriam did this. And she talks about that place like it's always Christmas! It can't be that bad!"

Tori nodded, before swallowing hard.

"But...but what if we get put in separate houses?"

Dan shrugged, trying to act like he wasn't just thinking of that same thing. They had never really ever been separated from eachother before.

"We'll manage," he simply replied.

She nodded again and they started out of the room, suitcases in hand.

The breakfast was large, but also rushed. Their parents had woken up late and were now rushing about the house, trying to get the rest of their kids together. Altair and his sisters were meandering slowly, especially River. Wilhelm was crawling around the kitchen floor, playing with the dirt that their mother hadn't had time to clean since summer.

"MYRIAM HERMIONE WEASLEY! YOUR ASS BETTER BE READY! CASSIE! DAHLIA! Get your sister and stop WILHELM FROM GETTING UNDER THE TABLE! SCORPIUS WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

Tori and Dan looked at eachother anxiously, gulping down the rest of their breakfasts. Soon they were piled into the loaned car from Roses grandfather, and were flying off towards Kings Cross.

When it came time to run through the barrier, they ran through together, after their sister Myriam. The scarlett colored train blew their mind, and they both looked on in awe as Myriam ran off to find her friends.

"Tori, Dan! What are you two doing? Let's get to the train!" Tori looked behind her and saw her mother. Rose put her hands on both of their shoulders and steered them towards the train.

"We don't have time to goof around! Now make sure you get in a compartment with your sister-she'll show you the ropes, I've already talked to her."

Tori bit her lip and subconsiously resisted her mohter.

"Your owls will meet you there and...and...what the _hell_ are you doing, Taurus?" her mother demanded.

Dan grabbed Tori's hand and ran ahead of their mother, who yelled their names. Dan continued to run until they were standing at the edge of the platform, inches away from the glossy red train.

"It's...amazing!" Tori said breathlessly. Dan nodded, panting hard.

"You realize we left our trolleys back with Mum? She's gonna be miffed at us," Tori stated, throwing her long strawberry blonde hair behind her back. Dan looked up at her and grinned.

"She won't be too mad-I mean, we're leaving for Hogwarts today!" Tori crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Even so," she replied. "We should go back-we're already late as is." Dan just rolled his eyes and followed after his sister.

When Rose spotted them, the twins thanked Merlin for being late-their mother had barely any time to reprimand the two of them.

She scolded them before smiling and hugging the two of them goodbye. Tori was reluctant to let go, but it was Dan's palm on her shoulder that coaxed her.

The twins walked hand in hand upon the train, each one looking back at their family-River was waving serenly at them, Altair hand his hands in his pockets, staring at the ground. Cassie and Dahlia were sporting great big grins. Wilhelm was in his fathers arms. Her father was smiling proudly at the two of them, arm around their mother who was trying not to cry.

Tori and Dan waved at their family members, before taking the first step in their journey to adulthood.

* * *

Myriam was sitting anxiously at the Ravenclaw table, waiting for her brother and sister to be sorted. She remembered how nervous she had been, how she had no friends when she first started. She was glad that she was the oldest-she would have someone to look after, and her brother and sister wouldn't be alone.

She just hoped they got sorted into the same houses...it would be devestating for them to be separated. Tori and Dan had never been separated for more than a couple days.

Finally, Dan's name was called (and a few snickers throughout the hall as they heard his full name). Myriam watched with bated breath as he slid onto the stool. Tori was staring at Dan, eyes wide and mouth tight.

The Sorting Hat sat on her brothers head for several seconds before screeching out "**SLYTHERIN**!" Myriam watched as Dan walked over to the Slytherin table and joined the rest of the first years sorted into that house. Many more students went through the hat before her sisters name was called.

"Taurus Dominique Malfoy!"

Myriam swallowed and watched as her sister mirrored Dan's slow gait and careful seating upon the chair. The hat took much longer than it had with Dan. Tori's eyes were shut tight, hands in fists upon her lap.

Myriam bit her lip, leaning forward.

"**GRYFFINDOR!"**

Myriam gasped, and watched as Tori broke down right then and there on the chair. Whispers went throughout the hall-mostly through the older students. A Malfoy in Gryffindor? On top of that, she wanted to be in _Slytherin_?

There was quite a comotion as Headmistress McGonagall tried to placate Tori. But she didn't seem to be able to be comforted.

And then something happened in the Great Hall that had never happened before-not in the time of Myriam's parents, nor in their parents, or even their parents parents parents time. The voice rang throughout the hall, and even the Headmistress seemed shocked.

The Sorting Hat opened it's mouth (or what was supposed to be the mouth) and roared:

"**SLYTHERIN!"**

Tori immediately stopped crying, yet tears were still trickling down her face. She looked up at McGonagall. The headmistress seemed confused and shocked, and didn't say anything for several seconds.

Finally she reached for the hat and took it aside, telling Tori to stay where she was. Her sister did as she was told, staring down at her hands. Her shoulders were shaking, and she was sniffling.

"Very well!"

McGonagall had returned, hat in hand and a descisive look upon her face.

"Students! Proffesors! This evening you have witnessed something that has never happened before in the history of Hogwarts! A child has been brought to this school who has equal skills and qualities that would best suit her for both the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses. The Sorting Hat has admitted to making a mistake, and wishes to put young Miss Malfoy into Slytherin."

The Great Hall erupted with chatter-Myriam's friends were elbowing her and asking her questions that she wasn't really hearing.

Tori immediately rushed off the stool and ran towards her brother, who welcomed her with open arms. As soon as that happened, all of Slytherin table applauded, and Tori soon found herself being clapped on the back.

Myriam shook her head, feeling a huge grin grace her features and a gigantic weight lift off her shoulders.

Leave it to the members of her own family to make the Sorting Hat think twice.


	3. Altair Ronald Malfoy

A/N: Hope you guys like the slight twist at the end of this chapter!

Altair Ronald Malfoy

* * *

Altair Ronald Malfoy sat at the breakfast table, scowling heavily. Wilhelm was sitting next to him, whining about ice cream while his mother listed reasons why her youngest son wasn't having ice cream for breakfast.

"BUT I WANT ITH CWEAM!" he finally screamed, before bursting into tears. Altair had a mind to hit the little shit, but thought better of it.

He could only get away with so much. While it was his turn to go to Hogwarts, his parents had already done this twice.

This year was much more relaxed-his mother had come to wake him up fairly early. And then his father. And then his older sister Myriam.

Altair was a deep sleeper-there was nothing more that he enjoyed (aside from playing childrens Quidditch with Cassie and Dahlia) than sleeping.

And because he couldn't sleep in, he was now sitting here at the breakfast table, listening to his little brother whine, his mother yell, and his older sisters and brother talk excitedly about Hogwarts.

_'Big deal,'_ he thought to himself as he watched the three of them jaw away. He rolled his eyes._ 'School-woopdedoo!_'

Altair listened to Wilhelm throw a tantrum before he finally turned to him and said visiciously, "Will, I swear to Merlin if you don't bloody shut up, I won't let you play with my things while I'm gone!"

Will scowled and wailed even louder.

"Oh, now look what you've done, Altair! You apologize this instant!" his mother said angrily, face turning red and hands on her hips.

Altair glared and shook his head no.

"Why do I have to apologize when he's the one whinging on about ice cream for breakfast? And I never promised he could play with my things anyways-I just know he will!"

Rose's nostrils flared, and she was just about to start in on him when his father entered the room.

"Merlin, Rose! It's sounds like you're torturing the kids in here!" With that he scooped up Wilhelm, and start bouncing him in place.

Altair smirked. His father had come in and taken the heat off of him-and just in time too. The act of picking up Wilhelm also stopped the brat from crying.

"Daddy I want ith cweam for breakfast."

Scorpius shook his head, ignoring his son. He was to focused on his wife, who was starting to look a bit like great nana Molly-hands on hips, pink frilly apron on over her muggle clothes, a large mixing spoon in hand, which was now dripping batter onto the floor.

"He's not getting ice cream, and don't you even start with me, _Malfoy_," she spat angrily. Scorpius glared at his wife.

"Fine, _Weasley_," he snapped, and walked past her to sit at the head of the table. Rose glanced at Altair, and then snuck a look at Myriam and the twins.

"We'll talk about this later, Altair," she whispered in his ear when his father wasn't paying attention to the two of them. Altair rolled his eyes, careful to not let her see him doing so.

"Whatever," he muttered and fell back into his scowling. As far as he was concerned, this was just another day, another annoying and loud breakfast with his annoyingly loud family members.

He couldn't wait to leave.

* * *

The train station did not awe him as it had when he had seen Myriam off on her first day. It had seemed bigger back then, more magical. But now that he was older, more _mature_, the effect was somewhat...mediocre.

It wasn't like he wasn't nervous-he was. He was just really good at hiding it- "much like your father," his mother had once said.

He was nervous-but he was also going to be riding the train with his older siblings. They would undoubtedly try to tell him everything of importance about the place before he even got there-Myriam had already broken out her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_. Why she was so obsessed with that book, he'd never understand.

He ran through the wall without any hesitation whatsoever. Myriam had looked at him approvingly once she had come through after him. Altair ignored her, but felt something spark inside him. Pride, probably. He was his father's son, after all.

Tori and Dan came shortly after, followed by his parents and the rest of his family. River smiled at him in a dreamy sort of way and Altair shook his head, walking quickly away.

His father helped him stow his suitcases aboard the train, and then the goodbyes were said-Myriam hugged her mother and father, kissed that brat Wilhelm on the head. Hugged River and Cassie, before finally giving Dahlia a hug too.

The Tori and Dan did the same thing, albeit they just said goodbye to Will, and didn't hug their younger sisters.

Altair was last, and he tried to rush through it as much as possible. He was aching to leave, be free from the noise that was his family.

The trains whistle suddenly blew, and Altair felt something creep into his stomach. His mother smiled before walking him to the entrance of the train.

She smoothed his hair down, straightened his shirt. Altair let her.

"Al," she whispered, before getting down on one knee. She looked him in his eyes-blue striking blue-and then said, "I'll make sure Wilhelm stays out of your room."

Altair stared at her, eyes just a bit wide. And it was then that he felt it.

He didn't really want to leave. He didn't really want to sleep in a quiet room, in some unfamiliar bed. Next to somebody he wouldn't even know. He wanted to stay and have arguments with his father and mother, and laugh and play with Cassie, Dahlia and River.

Altair suddenly found himself hugging his mother tightly around the neck. She seemed to hesitate for a second, as her younger son rarely ever displayed affection.

"Al, it's going to be okay," she said soothingly, rubbing his back. They stood there for several more seconds before she had to pull away. Her eyes were wet, and she sniffed.

"Come on, Altair. It's time to go. Don't worry-Hogwarts is a great place. You'll meet new people...and the Christmas hols will be around before you know it! I'll owl you everyday..."

The train's whistle blew again, and Altair looked behind him to the stairs that led upwards and inside. He took a deep breath, before nodding at his mother.

"I love you, mum," he said, and Rose smiled widely.

"I love you too, honey."

She kissed him on the forehead one last time, and watched as another one of her children boarded the Hogwarts Express.

* * *

"Altair Ronald Malfoy!"

Altair approached the chair with no hint of fear-even though he felt as if he would sick up any minute now. As he passed one of the tables, he heard someone say, _"another Malfoy?"_ He turned his head towards the voice and glared in their direction. The person, whom was a 4th year, recoiled.

When he was at last before the hat, he took it with no hesitation and sat down. Pulled the hat down atop his head.

_Ha! Another Malfoy-Weasley, eh? How many more of you am I going to have to go through?_

The voice Altair heard was hard to place-was it in his head, or in his ear?

"Er...I have three more sisters and one more brother..." he replied quietly. The hat shook atop his head, as if laughing.

_Hmm...I see. Let's see what we can do for you. Ambitious. Proud-no doubt the Malfoy side of you. Raw talent. Smarts of your mother. Fierce loyalty too. You're honorable, yet you don't like to show it. You're quite brave...hahaha! I can see your ego swelling, dear boy. Never afraid to speak your mind, I see...strange traits you got here, my boy. But I think I know of just the place for you. I do believe you'd do well in-_

"**HUFFLEPUFF!"**

The table near his sister Myriam's erupted with applause, and Altair found himself climbing down from the stool and striding over to the table triumphantly.

As soon as he sat down, an older girl (she was presumably a 6th year) looked down at him. She smiled kindly before saying jokingly, "A Malfoy in Hufflepuff? How odd! Wonderful to have you with us, though!" She extended her hand to him.

Altair smirked at her before taking her hand and shaking it.

"It's wonderful to be here," he responded.

Altair had never felt more welcomed in his life.


	4. RW, CL and DLM

A/N: Nearly at the end of this story here! I've written every single one of these chapters within days-the last three within hours-of each other. I hope you guys enjoy this! The last chapter is quite a twist!

River Willow, Cassiopeia Lily and Dahlia Lee Malfoy

* * *

River Willow Malfoy watched as her sisters fretted over something that she was sure was trivial. Cassie and Dahlia were always fighting, gossiping, laughing or otherwise arguing about one thing or another.

"What if I'm sorted into _Ravenclaw_ with Myriam?" Cassie exclaimed. Dahlia gasped and her eyes widened.

"What if _I'm _put in Ravenclaw? Or-dear Merlin-_Hufflepuff?_"

River shook her head slightly and decided that the conversation her sisters were having was very ridiculous.

According to Altair, and her older brother Dan-not to mention Tori and Myriam-the Sorting Hat knew exactly which house to put you in and why.

"It see's traits in you that you would otherwise miss yourself," Altair had told her over Christmas holiday last year. River had nodded and asked him if he felt at place where he was. Her brother had grinned and nodded yes.

"You guys," River finally stated quietly. Dahlia shot her a look before telling Cassie to shut up.

"Yeah, Riv?" Dahlia asked, using the very well used pet name.

"You two will have all evening to talk about this-on the train. Shouldn't you two be worrying about packing?"

The two gasped, before scrambling to pack their bags. Lucky for her, River had packed everything of hers up last night.

So she settled in to watch her two identical sisters dash around the room like mad trying to get their suitcases ready.

* * *

Breakfast was a tad rushed-Wilhelm had gotten sick with the flu, causing his needing to be watched while Rose and Scorpius took their kids to Kings Cross. Their grandma Hermione had taken over that duty.

River ate her food in a slow fashion, making sure she savored every last bit of her mother's morning meal. She wouldn't be having anything like her mother's special pancakes for a while.

"Myriam! We're leaving in 15, make sure your brothers and sister are ready!" Rose called up the stairs. River swallowed a smile-she wouldn't be hearing anything like that for a while too. She knew she would miss it terribly.

River turned to her two sisters-once again, they were talking about the "dreadful" sorting ceremony. River couldn't understand why they were so against being sorted into houses with their siblings-she would love to be in a house with her brothers and/or sisters.

The time finally came for them to leave-after a quick triple check of everything Dahlia and Cassie had deigned "useful". When they were satisfied that everything they had needed was there, Scorpius started the flying car Rose had once again borrowed from her grandfather Arthur, and they were off.

River had always loved this car-the feeling of flying was superb, at least in her opinion. Cassie and Dahlia were once again preoccupied with whatever it was they talked about so much...River rarely joined in on these conversations.

In her opinion they were rather asinine and led the girls no-where.

The car touched down to soon near the parking lot of Kings Cross. River felt her nerves become haywire-she was very excited for this moment. Cassie and Dahlia, however had stopped talking altogether. River cocked her head in a questioning manner.

Neither one responded though, and River honestly didn't need them too. They were triplets. River almost always knew what her sisters were thinking, just as they did her. They may have been crazy girls who thought to much of looks and clothes and how to present yourself to a person-but they still all understood eachother when it came down to it.

They got out of the car and Scorpius cast a quick lightening charm upon the baggage before unloading it all upon trolleys that Rose had gathered once she had left the car.

River felt someone grab her right hand tightly and looked over and up to see her sister Cassie. Dahlia was suddenly on River's other side, grasping her left hand. River smiled sweetly at the two of them before following their parents into the station.

Running through the barrier had been the least of their problems-the real issue came when her father, Cassie and Dahlia realised there was no way they would be fitting every bit of luggage into the stow away area of the train.

Cassie almost threw a fit. Dahlia begged her mother to do something, anything, but her mother only replied she could not. They finally conceded when the train's whistle blew. Myriam, Altair and Tori and Dan had all left to get on the train earlier-they had people they had to catch up with, after all.

"I'll try to send along some of this stuff once you reach Hogwarts," her mother said, her voice holding a tone of finality. River just smiled her small smile and tried hard not to laugh.

"Goodbye, my dears. Owl me as much as you can. We both love you guys," Rose had said, taking her daughters into her arms and holding them tightly. River inhaled the scent of her mother's hair-she wanted to remember the smell while she was at Hogwarts.

Once her mother had hugged them, there was their father with his own set of hugs and scent memories for River to hold dear.

"Have fun, ladies," he said quietly, causing them to all giggle.

The whistle blew once more and River found herself very excited as she climbed the steps up into the train. Her sisters were right behind her, once again unusually quiet.

River found the compartment her siblings and their assorted friends were in. Myriam made room for the three of them, and River looked out the window at her parents. They were smiling, and River watched curiously as her father bent and said something into her mothers ear.

* * *

"You know you could've just shrunk the baggage, right?" Scorpius whispered into Rose's ear. She turned to grin at him and nodded.

"Yes, but they don't need to know that-although I suspect River already did!"

Scorpius chuckled and kissed the outer shell of her ear. Rose shied away, giggling at the tickle of his stubble.

"Smart girl, that one," he said cheekily.

"Wonder where she gets it from?"

* * *

"Cassiopeia Lily Malfoy!"

River watched as Cassie made her way to the stool, nervous written all over her face. She almost stopped walking when she reached the edge of the crowd, but felt Dahlia push her forward roughly. She was suddenly staring at the hat. It seemed to stare back at her.

Cassie bit her lip and reached for the hat. She took a deep breath, before turning around and seating herself on the stool gently. She then placed the hat on her head.

She sat there for what was only about ten seconds before the hat called out:

"**HUFFLEPUFF!"**

The Hufflepuff table exploded in whoops and applause.

A look of horror crossed Cassie's face before she placed the hat back on the stool and nearly limped to the appropriate table.

A couple more kids and then Dahlia was called up. Dahlia didn't seem nearly as frightened as she had been when they had been on the train. Dahlia Lee Malfoy was sorted into Slytherin-something she seemed to be okay with.

River lost herself in thought until she heard her name being called. She walked up to the hat, sat down and was nearly sorted immediately too.

"**GRYFFINDOR!" **

River smiled and gently placed the hat back upon the stool, before making her way to the table. There were several first years there already-all of whom welcomed her with smiles and congratulations.

"A Malfoy in Gryffindor?" her oldest sister Myriam had come over to her table once dinner had started. She was grinning ear to ear, her prefect badge shining perfectly in the candle light.

"Just wait until dad gets a load of this!"


	5. And The One Time She Didn't

Rose and Scorpius never imagined something like this happening to them-ever. Not in a million years. They probably would have believed that Dumbledore had been re-instated as a zombie headmaster before they ever would have believed this. If someone had told Rose and her husband that this-of all things-was going to happen to them, well...well they probably would have laughed in that person's face.

"Is this our fault?" Scorpius asked in a hushed tone. His wife said nothing. Not because she didn't have an answer, but because she wasn't quite sure if it was the right answer.

It couldn't have been their fault. Could it?

They studied their youngest son from across the room. He was 11 years old now, and yet there had been no letter. And when Rose really thought about it, she realised she had never made sure that Wilhelm had magic in him. Bloody hell, he had been surrounded by seven other kids. Kids that made magical things happen all the time.

And once you've seen accidental magic occur once, then you've seen it occur everytime after that. She just assumed some of the things that happened in the house were due to Wilhelm.

She shook her head slowly.

"A squib!" she hissed angrily. Scorpius looked at her disapprovingly. Rose knew it made her look like a bad mother, but couldn't help it.

"We have a bloody squib in the family!"

* * *

It is widely known in the wizarding world that having a squib within the family could be a bit...embarassing. Not to mention dangerous (literally _any_ wayward or ricocheted spell could kill a squib). It also made people in the family who were magically inclined feel awkward.

Because whereas a witch or a wizard only had to mutter a few spells and be done with it, the squib would have to do everything by hand. Or sometimes be forced to sit in the back and watch as the others made things right.

A squib couldn't fix a broken family heirloom with the flick of the wrist-worst case scenario involved throwing it away. They couldn't offer a source of light in pitch black without the assistance of a lighter, or flashlight. They got sick from muggle diseases and were prone to muggle viruses.

Maybe the most magical thing a squib could do was brew a potion-but even some potions needed the use of magical fires and use of slicing, cutting, dicing or shredding by magical means. And a squib couldn't do that.

Rose and Scorpius just couldn't understand it. Now they needed to figure out how to enroll him in muggle school-which wouldn't be that hard, really. All of Rose and Scorpius's children went to muggle primary before they were accepted into Hogwarts.

Holidays were sort of hard for Wilhelm, Rose knew. Mostly because no one aside from her own mother knew what to get him. All the usual magical childrens toys were nearly obsolete for him-he couldn't control a broom because he wasn't magical. Getting a box of Honeydukes chocolates actually made him sick-but that could've been more from the sugar content than anything else. Anything from Zonko's was out of the question, and even more so for anything coming from WWW.

Rose had to give her boy some credit though. He knew he couldn't do magic, yet accepted every gift with equal enthusiam-even if he wasn't able to use it. After the first Christmas of the same year everyone found out that Wilhelm was a squib, her mother Hermione had taken it upon herself to help make Wilhelm's every Christmas after grand. Anyone who bought a gift for him went through Hermione, who then decided whether or not it was a good choice.

Arthur Weasley, old as he was, was actually excited about the fact that one of his children would be able to live comfortably and happily out in in the Muggle world.

Wilhelm soon became great grandad Arthur's favorite great grandson. When Wilhelm entered Secondary school, the class he was in had a field trip, and were allowed to take an adult figure from their family with them (part of the conditions for the field trip). Wilhelm chose Arthur, and seemed to enjoy every question his elder fired at him.

Rose was glad that they had managed to make him still feel part of the family, as she knew from her father that a lot of the time a wizarding family would raise the child and basically forget about him or her once they were integrated into muggle society.

"Mum has a squib for a brother, you know," Ron told Rose quietly. "I've never even met him."

It had scared Rose at first. Would she forget about her son when he left for University? Or when he got married to a muggle and had his own children-would they be muggles too? And would Rose even have a place for them in her heart? Her house?

* * *

But she found, as he grew up next to his magically inclined siblings, that he still held a place in her heart-just as all her children did. She never once dismissed his abilities, just because he was a squib. And what surprised her even more was the fact that Rose's in-laws were just as supportive.

Of course, though, Draco Malfoy didn't really go out of his way to speak to his grandson Wilhelm. But he didn't ignore him either. Astoria was more open and tried to include him everything they did, but sometimes he couldn't. At those times he just politely declined and sat by himself.

It was strange, too. River became very close and protective of her younger brother. Whenever Tori or Dan tried to tease their little brother for not having magic, River was instantly there-defending him and staring the two Slytherins down. The subject was of most interest to the rest of the family-River was indeed a brave little lion for sticking by her younger brothers side. The Sorting Hat had done well with her.

However, Rose never once saw him cry or get angry with people who treated him differently, even if they were treating him like trash. Which rarely happened with River there.

By the time Wilhelm had graduated University, he was a strong and capable young man. He was attractive like his father, smart like his mother. He didn't need magic to make it in the world. He was magical in a different way. He didn't need a spell to silence someone; one look would do it all. He didn't need any special potions to help his abilities with others. He was a very capable man, and it showed in every single thing he had done with his life.

Rose had never felt as proud of her son as she had the day he graduated with full honors. He then proceeded to take on fixing computers and writing code for websites-something Arthur took great pleasure in telling anyone he could who wasn't in the family.

"My great grandson fixes copmuters, you know!" he would boast loudly. Half the time the people who were listening had no idea what he was talking about. They would just stand there and nod and smile politely.

"He also writes for the great world of webs!"

* * *

At Myriam's wedding, Wilhem met a woman on the grooms side named Henrietta Haverston. She was the grooms best mans sister. Wilhelm towered over her with his lanky form, but they hit it off almost right away. She wasn't fazed by the fact that he was a squib. She seemed actually interested in his work with muggle technology. They agreed to start seeing eachother.

A year later, Wilhem proposed. And two years after that, they indeed got married.

Next to the birth of all her eight children, it was one of the happiest days of Rose's life.


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

When Rose's hair was starting to go grey around the temples, and her husband's hair line began to receed a bit, they were graced with a grandchild via their youngest son. He was one of the 12 grandchildren the Malfoy-Weasley family eventually had.

When the child was placed within her arms, she almost laughed hysterically.

It had definite Weasley traits. Even though Wilhelm was through and through his father's child, it seemed the gene that held the Weasley hair and freckles was hidden within her son. The prominence of the red hair could also have had to do with the fact that the child's mother, Henrietta, was a redhead.

Wilhelms daughter was named Wilhelmina Rose Malfoy (Scorpius had actually _sneered_ at that) From the moment Rose held her grandbaby, she knew she was going to turn out just as special as her father had.

Scorpius even commented on it. "It was like holding a ball of fire-did you notice that? I think she'll grow up to be a witch! It was the strangest thing, you know..."

Their predictions were right. Wilhelmina grew older and exhibited magical qualities. She was accepted into Hogwarts, and was sorted into Gryffindor, where the both the twins of Tori (Lady and Daniel Chang) and Dan (Joselyn and Scorpius Malfoy the Second.) had been sorted. Cassie's daughter Lucille Smith was also in Gryffindor, but her brother Bryant was sorted into Hufflepuff. Dahlia had her hands full with triplets-Drake, Deacon and Darla Malfoy (Dahlia had grown up to be a very progressive woman after Hogwarts and ended up marrying John Goyle, yet had refused to take the Goyle last name). They were sorted into Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, whereas River and Altair had yet to find someone to suit their needs.

Myriam, however, had five kids of her own (Janice, Linda, Wyatt, Chris and Burnadette Malfoy-Stieneburg) but had moved away to the States right before they would have been accepted to Hogwarts. Rose and Scorpius saw them every Christmas and Easter, and even on the strange holiday that was Thanksgiving. But it wasn't the same. Rose wished she could see them off to school every year.

All in all, Rose and her husband had to admit. They had done a damn good job raising eight kids, all of whom had the bravery, kindness and loyalty of the Weasleys mixed with ambition, mischief and cunning of the Malfoys. Plus they had Hermione's blood in them, and were pretty damn smart too.

Rose gave a huge sigh as she snuggled down next to her husband. The house that once seemed very tiny with eight kids now seemed huge. She found herself wishing to hear the pitter patter of little feet, the giggles and even the screaming matches between them all.

Scorpius pulled her closer to him in his sleep, burying his face into the back of her neck.

She smiled, content, before feeling the familiar stir of arousal down south.

'Even though I miss the kids,' she thought to herself before turning over and waking Scorpius up with a kiss.

'I definitely won't miss being interuppted while doing this!'

* * *

A/N: And...I think that's that guys. At least for this story. This chapter got a little more in depth about the rest of the family than I meant it to. I did't really like this chapter, actually. I may re-write this, or keep this as an alternate ending. I also don't know if anything else will follow this. I may round it out with something sad...but I don't really want to do that to you guys.

Let me know what you think, please.


End file.
